Back Seat
by knightskye
Summary: One shot. Riding home from games is always the best part. T for suggested themes


So, this oneshot was written completely for Melyssa's birthday. Happy birthday Melyssa, I hope you have an awesome trip, and I hope you don't think this birthday present chapter sucks XD

On a side note: It has been a little more than a year since I started Sugar/Crack. Wow.

I do not own Princess Nine.

**Back Seat**

**

* * *

**The final score stood seven to three, and the girls of the Kisaragi baseball team were ecstatic. The win against Asaka high had been a great one, and the feeling of being that much closer to Koshien was welcomed. The devastating loss to their brother school the year before may have crushed their spirits for a moment, but when the season started again the girls were more determined than ever to make it all the way. The oversized bus shook lightly as the girls piled on, some more eager than others to find their seats.

"Jesus Hikaru, excited much? Try not to rip off Yuki's arm there," Seira smirked as Hikaru's head snapped around.  
"Hey, you can't blame me. After a win like that, with all the adrenaline pumping in my veins, I can't help but feel a little frisky!" The reply brought on low laughs as Hikaru continued to pull Yuki towards the back of the bus.

"I know where we're _not_ sitting tonight," Kanako whispered to Ryo, receiving a nod in response.  
"Yeah, I mean, I love Hikaru as much as the next girl, but she's too much to handle once she gets back there!"  
"I _heard_ that Ryo!" The indignant shout brought more giggles to the bus, as the first few girls began to settle into their seats. As Izumi climbed the steps into the bus, the laughter died down, causing a frown to form on her features. As Ryo opened her mouth to say something, Izumi quickly pressed the play button for her headset, and let the classical music down out whatever idiotic words the captain was saying. Her frown turning back into a smirk, Izumi calmly walked her way back to the bus. Despite the volume of her music, she could still hear Seira exclaim in confusion. Setting her bags carefully down in the seat before last, Izumi glanced to her right. Hikaru's hands were already roaming around under Yuki's shirt, and the two were clearly in their own world. Izumi felt her smirk twitch into a smile for a moment, before sitting down and staring towards the front of the bus. Izumi watched as more of the girls made their way up onto the bus, being sure to stifle her laughter as Yoko threw her bags at Seira's face. Her lip reading skills were poor at best, but Izumi was sure Yoko was giving the fiery red head a hard time about not waiting for her. As Yoko began to settle into her seat with Seira, Izumi rolled her eyes. The Coach was attempting to climb the steps onto the bus and failing miserably. Izumi's hand quickly rose to her forehead as her fingers rubbed at her temples. What kind of Coach could get that plastered in such a short amount of time? He hadn't been drinking during the game, so the only time he could have was while the girls were changing for the ride home.

"Pathetic," Izumi mumbled to herself, closing her eyes briefly. The man was causing her a headache without even speaking. When she reopened her eyes, the Coach had found a way to flop down face first into the front row seats, probably on his way to sleeping the entire ride home. Izumi soon noticed the entire reason the Coach was able to make it onto the bus; standing above him Nene frowned and attempted to give him a lecture about drinking during games. The poor manager, always having to put up with such a reckless man. Izumi allowed her eyes to travel again towards her two teammates across from her, regretting the decision almost instantly. Izumi didn't want to know how Hikaru managed to strip Yuki almost completely so quickly, without anyone noticing. Izumi's eyes snapped back to the front of the bus when she felt it start to shake again, signaling that the last of the players were getting on the bus. In her mind Izumi vaguely acknowledged Mao, but all her attention was quickly focused on the short centerfielder from Tosa. Taking a deep breath, Izumi focused her gaze and locked her eyes with Koharu's. Koharu, seeming to be mid sentence with Mao, stood frozen. With a sly smile, Izumi raised her hand and motioned for Koharu to join her. Obviously finishing what she was saying so not to be rude, Koharu began a quick walk towards the back of the bus. Izumi smirked at the irony, as the music began to crescendo with each step the girl took. A true smile graced Izumi's lips a Koharu practically threw her bags into the seat. When Koharu was close enough to reach, Izumi shot forward, pulling the girl by the front of her shirt, into a searing kiss. Koharu, startled by the sudden contact, slowly moved into her seat, trying not to break contact. Once she was seated, albeit on top of Izumi, Izumi pulled away, pausing her music.

"Good job out there today, Hotta,"  
"Yeah…you too Izumi," Koharu began to lean in once more, before being interrupted.

"You go, you silly fish girl!" The encouragement was muffled, and as Koharu's head began to turn to respond, Izumi quickly stopped her.  
"You don't want to see or know what she's doing right now," Izumi said, pulling Koharu into yet another kiss.

Up front, Yoko turned back around in her seat, smacking Seira's arm.  
"Why couldn't you get US a back seat for once!"

* * *

As the team left the confines of the pleasantly warm bus, there was nothing but laughter in the air. They had won, and they wouldn't need to be back in school for another two days. Ryo, feeling generous, had called off practice for the weekend, only raising spirits more. The girls stood and talked amongst themselves for a moment, some waiting for rides home, others just wanting to talk. Izumi stood awkwardly in the circle with Koharu, she wasn't used to hanging around. She felt a nudge in her side and looked down to Koharu.  
"I think we should get the back seat more often," The power hitter whispered, causing a flustered red to spread across Izumi's cheeks.  
"I guess we'll have to then," Izumi responded, subetly grabbing Koharu's hand. The conversation around them started to die, and it looked like everyone was ready to head home, until Kanako spoke up.

"Hey Hikaru, why is Yuki wearing your sweatpants?"


End file.
